Harry, Voldemort, and the Snakes
by HP-words.of.wisdom
Summary: Harry finds out who is his real father. He then goes to live with the most feared wizard of all time. When he goes back to school, Dumbledore has a new project where they are resorted. When Harry goes to Slytherin, will he become as bad as Voldemort?
1. The Truth Gets Out!

**Author's Note: I changed a few things in this story. Remember, Lily Evans and Voldemort are both pure bloods. Enjoy the story!**

Harry Potter was working outside in the sweltering heat in the middle of July. He was fourteen years old, going into his fifth year at Hogwarts, and was painting the new fence in front of Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Harry Potter. Pleasant to meet you," a voice said. Harry jumped and noticed a garden snake was staring intently at him. Harry figured he was the only person out, so he spoke back.

"Who are you?" Harry hissed.

"Clarida."

"Oh. Can I do anything for you?" Harry asked as he dipped the brush back into the can.

"No, I wanted to talk to you. How is life around here?" the snake asked, concerned. Harry shrugged off the snake's unusual kindness. Were snakes usually kind and caring?

"Fine. It's not a lot of fun, but the Dursleys don't threaten me as much anymore because last summer I blew up my Aunt Marge. They don't want that to happen to them," Harry replied. Unfortunately, Dudley had heard Harry hiss something.

"What's that?" he asked strolling outside.

"What's what?" Harry asked bewildered.

"That weird hissing noise. Who are you talking to?" Dudley asked his cousin. Harry decided to tell the truth, after all it would frighten Dudley.

"A snake. I'm a Parseltongue, meaning I can talk to snakes and understand what they are saying in return." Dudleys' eyes widened in fear.

"You're lying," he said automatically.

"Actually, I'm not. But believe what you want to," Harry said simply, smirking at the expression on Dudley's face. Or rather, the lack of expression, for Dudley's face was pale and full of nothing but fear.

"Oh yeah? Then what's the snake saying, now?" Dudley asked. Harry looked expectantly at the small snake who muttered,

"Why tell him? He is bad and doesn't care. He is a muggle." Harry sighed.

"He's my awful cousin. I just want to scare him. Besides, he is afraid of magic and I doubt that he believes me." Harry replayed this scene to Dudley who grunted.

"You made that up."

"If you say so. But remember, snakes like to kill. Dark wizards often use them. Like Voldemort has a pet snake and his symbol is a snake and a skull. So I would believe the only other person, besides Voldemort, who can presently talk to snakes."

"Why tell him so much?" the snake hissed angrily. The snake could not understand what Harry was saying, but he knew it was something about snakes and dark wizards.

"It's fine. Even if he does believe it, nobody would believe him," Harry said pulling his wand out of his pocket. He wished he could use it.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked nervously as Harry shifted the piece of wood between his fingers.

"Do not use it," the snake said. "Clarida has come to bring Harry Potter away to the Dark Lord. Nagini is one of my parents. The Dark Lord is requesting for you, though he will not harm you in any way.

"You must come. But if you use magic, then everyone will know what happened and will discover the truth."

"Why does he want me?" Harry asked curiously. Dudley looked between the two and backed away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"I can not tell. But come, and I will make sure you do not get hurt."

"Very well. I have nothing better to do. Should I leave my school supplies here?"

"For the moment, yes."

"I need to tell my uncle that I'm leaving and I'm not going to finish painting the garden fence." Harry hurried inside the house with the snake slithering besides him.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry received a nasty look as a reply. "I'm leaving for now. The fence isn't done but I have to go. There is a wizarding meeting which I need to attend." Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket just as his uncle exploded.

"What! Don't say that word in this house if you know what's good for you! And finish that fence, boy! Do what you're told . . ." He stopped when blue sparks flew out of the end of Harry's wand.

"You're not allowed, boy," he said with a nasty smile. Harry smiled back.

"I don't care. Now what do you think I should do? Make you a toad or stun you? Or maybe-"

"Just go, boy!" Uncle Vernon said angrily and nervously. Harry smirked and walked calmly out of the door.

"Stupid muggle," he whispered as he walked, causing his uncle to glare.

"At last! I thought you would never make it. Harry, take a seat." Harry looked at Voldemort and carefully sat down on the edge of a chair.

"Or should I say Jerry Hamas Riddle. Yes, you are my son." Voldemort began pacing the room. "It is true and Dumbledore has been keeping this away from you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I didn't know until recently. Now if you stay then I will be a proper father, or you can go and I will destroy you the next time we meet."

"Isn't there some kind of story that goes along with this?"

"No! Lily Evans had you, passed it off as Potter's son because she was afraid and then I found her and killed her. Trust me, she was asking for death."

"Oh," Harry said and began to think. "I would love to stay," he said at last. Voldemorts' red eyes lit up.

"Excellent. Let me introduce you to my Death Eaters." Voldemort called in Wormtail and pressed his mark hard. Instantly black cloaks were rushing around and thirty Death Eaters appeared.

"My lord," they murmured on their knees. Several of them saw Harry and grinned beneath their masks, thinking he had been caught.

"You should all know who this is. What you don't know is that this is my son, Jerry Hamas." The Death Eaters wondered what on earth Voldemort was talking about.

"My long lost son! He has decided to stay with us forever more. You must serve him as you serve me. Otherwise . . ."

"Yes, my lord," they said frightfully.

"Very well. You may go." Voldemort turned to Harry and asked in Parseltongue, "Do you speak it?"

"Yes," Harry hissed back. Voldemort was happy, but his eyes narrowed when he saw the Death Eaters still there.

"Leave!" he ordered and they all scampered away.

**Author's Note: I hope you like chapter one. If I get lots of reviews, then I'll post chapter 2 later on today or tomorrow!**


	2. Going Back

**Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter! Thank you for everyone who read this story! Remember to review!**

The next few weeks were spent learning. Harry had changed his patronus to a snake. His animagus was also a snake. He learned the basics for wandless magic and could do now all sorts of complex spells. Harry also became an Occlumanist and he could do legilimency.

"Very good Jerry. You are a natural at this," Voldemort said after Harry had blocked his mind yet again.

"Father, it's much more fun being here with you. I don't want to go back to Hogwarts." Voldemort smiled. His son had learned so much over the last few weeks.

"You have one more week here. Use it well." After another five minutes, Voldemort decided to have lunch with Lucius Malfoy and his family. He wanted Harry to become better acquainted with Draco.

"My lord," the three murmured at the Dark Lord kneeling at his feet.

"What are you doing here, Potter? The Dark Lord caught you did he?" Draco smirked. Harry tried to calm his temper and himself down. Now that he was living with the Dark Lord, he had become much more violent. When he was angry, he could somehow torture and kill someone without meaning too and without using his wand or his fist.

"Draco," Lucius muttered.

"Jerry is my son. He will eventually become the second Dark Lord," Voldemort's voice rang out. Of course he couldn't die because of his horcruxes. Harry knew about these and had made a single one for himself.

"Potter?" Draco asked.

"His name is Jerry Hamas Riddle. Treat him with respect or else you will have to report to me." Draco nodded. He was scared and bewildered.

"I don't want to go!" Harry said angrily the following week.

"Go son. Here if you ever need to communicate with me . . ." Voldemort pulled something that looked like Sirius' old mirrors from his bag. They were the same except they were snake key chains with glass on the stomach.

"Thank you. Now should I remain friends with Draco or not? And what about my old dumb friends?" Harry asked inspecting his keychain.

"Be friends with the old mudblood and blood-traitor for now and then 'become' friends with Draco."

"Yes, father." Harry hugged Voldemort good-bye and hurried to King's Cross Station by taking his magic car. Harry leaned back in the driver's seat and the car moved on it's own. With 20 minutes to eleven, Harry arrived.

"Harry!" Ron said running up to him. Harry growled. He hated that old name, but needed to use it for now.

"Hey, mate," he replied trying not to sound too angry and annoyed.

"Why didn't you reply to my letters?"

"I didn't have time," Harry said. That was true but really he had thrown away the unopened letters that had Ron's messy scrawl. He didn't want to remain in contact with that filthy piece of scum.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said brightly. Harry nodded his head. He felt something move in his pocket and realized it was Clarida. Harry shut the door to the compartment he shared with his friends and sat down.

"Harry? We have to go to our prefect meeting," Hermione said. Harry scowled but got up.

In the compartment, all of the fifth year prefects were waiting. The sixth years had yet to come. Harry sat down next to Draco and muttered,

"Remember we're enemies." Draco nodded his head ever so slightly. The compartment door opened.

"You're all here. Here are the shifts," the Head Boy said handing out slips of paper to each house prefect. "And here are the passwords," he said handing around another piece of parchment.

"That's all, you may go. We have another prefect meeting next Tuesday," the Head Girl said smiling nodding them out. They seemed to be in a hurry to go. Harry glanced at his parchment. He and Hermione had to patrol last.

Back in the compartment, Harry firmly shut the door and pulled the snake out of his pocket. Hermione and Ron looked on with huge eyes as Harry spoke to the snake.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I wanted to make sure that young master was okay," the snake said back.

"Well I'm fine. Are you going to Hogwarts?" The snake nodded. "On Voldemort's orders?" The snake hesitated.

"He wanted me to go, but I was coming anyways. So yes and no." Harry smiled.

"Can I put you back into my pocket? The mudblood and blood-traitor think that I'm crazy." The snake nodded again.

"See you later, amigo." Harry put the snake into his pocket and looked up at his old friends.

"What?" he snapped. They shook their heads.

"What did the snake want?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." They were silent for the rest of the train ride and the carriage ride.

"Nice to be back," Hermione said looking up at the castle.

"No it's not," Harry said sourly. Hermione rolled her eyes and started towards the castle. Harry and Ron followed behind her.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said warmly after the feast. "We have a surprise for tomorrow. All students in year five to seven must be here at eight in the morning. Other students can come and have breakfast at any time like they usually do. Now get a good night's rest!"

"I wonder what the surprise is." Harry shrugged at Ron's comment but he was thinking about it, too.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update really soon if you review!**


	3. Slytherin

All of the students trudged into the Great Hall the following day. They all wanted to hear what Dumbledore had to say. At long last, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"This year we are doing an additional sorting. This is an experimental one. We will resort all students in years five to seven. You may remain in your old house or go to a new one. You will then stay in that house for two weeks. After that time, you may continue living in there or return. If prefects change houses, then the job will be given to a fellow student in his or her old house until the person returns. Now we will begin!"

Harry watched as many students stood up only to return to the sane table again. Occasionally, a student would move from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor or Gryffindor to Ravenclaw. Hermione stayed in Gryffindor. Finally, it was Harry's turn. He walked over to the sorting hat and put it carefully on his head.

"I believe that I have been right all along. You are brave enough to go into Gryffindor, yes you don't lack braveness at all. But, you are cunning and belong in Slytherin. I can see it in you. So, you should go to SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat called out to the Hall.

Harry smiled on the inside and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco and Pansy. The Great Hall was chaotic. The students and teachers were staring at Harry in awe. More then half of them had their jaw dropped and their eyes were bulging. The famous Harry Potter going to _Slytherin_. Even the Slytherins were shocked. At long last, McGonagall regained her now raspy voice and continued on with the sorting.

"Hey, Jerry," Draco muttered as Harry buttered his toast happily. "Nice of you to stop by."

"Thanks Draco. I was hoping to be in Slytherin." Another boy had heard this last remark.

"You wanted to be with us in Slytherin?" he asked with his eyebrows raised high.

"Why not?" Harry said biting his toast. Draco smiled as did some others.

"Here's your schedule, Potter," a voice said. Harry jumped and noticed Snape talking to him giving out the timetables. Harry smiled gratefully. Snape knew who he really was and which house he wanted to be in.

"Please, Professor. As I will be in your house the next few weeks, call me Harry." Snape searched his face carefully and walked off.

"Oh, mate! How could you be in Slytherin?" Ron asked sympathetically as they walked out of the Great Hall. They had potions with each other first.

"I guess it's because I speak Parseltongue. I don't care much, though."

"Yeah, just watch out. You know how Malfoy is. Don't get hurt and watch your back." They reached the dungeons and walked into the potion's classroom. To Ron and Hermione's surprise, Harry turned and walked towards the Slytherin table. He sat next to Draco who smiled weakly at him.

"Harry! Why are you sitting with the old ferret? Sit with us!" Ron yelled across the dungeon.

"Don't yell, Mr. Weasley. That's five points from Gryffindor," Snape said icily to Ron as he closed the classroom door with a bang. Harry and Draco sniggered behind their hands.

"This is going to be a good week," Harry whispered. Draco nodded.

"Today we are going to be making a cheering potion. Mr. Weasley, stop talking and pay attention! That's another five points from Gryffindor. Ron had his mouth open ready to talk back, but Hermione kicked him.

""The ingredients are on the board," Snape continued flicking his wand. "Supplies are in the cupboard. You have one hour. Begin now." Harry and Draco hurried to grab what they needed. They decided to work to each other's strengths.

"Draco, you are better at cutting bats' eyes. Cut mine and I'll stir the potions and add the snuffapods." Draco nodded and grabbed his knife. In no time at all, the time was up and the potions were completed. Snape walked around the room.

"The potion is supposed to be green not purple, Mr. Weasley. You forgot to add the Codswallop. Your potion is clearly no good." With a wave of his wand, Ron's potion disappeared. "Very good Potter, Malfoy. Ten points each to Slytherin."

Ron and Hermione looked at Snape angrily. "He's using Harry. It's just a way to get Slytherin more house points," Hermione said sniffing as she packet her bag up and stormed out of the classroom with Ron.

"What do we have now, Draco?"

"Charms," Draco said looking down at his timetable. Harry grinned.

"I wish we had even more classes with Gryffindor."

"We have Care of Magical Creatures with them after lunch," Draco said smirking.

"He's been hanging around the Slytherins all day. It's like he enjoys being in that house," Ron said to his sister, Ginny, and Hermione during lunch.

"I know. Let's ask him what he's doing. He looks a little too happy if you ask me," Ginny said. At the same time, the Slytherins were having a conversation too.

"So what's the big news?" Pansy asked Harry. He smiled and Draco smirked.

"You have to wait and see. Tonight meet me in the boy's dormitories in our house unless we can meet earlier. I wonder what it looks like," Harry said thoughtfully. He hadn't been down there yet.

"I'll show you now," Draco said putting his sandwich down on his plate and standing up. Harry followed him and Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle stood up as well.

As they passed the Gryffindor table, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood up.

"Harry, we need to talk to you," she said. Harry stopped and looked at the group of Slytherins around him.

"Alone," Ginny added. Harry walked three paces away and stopped.

"This is as alone as we're going to get," he said.

"Okay. Harry, we want to know what's going on. It's seems that you like being in Slytherin."

"Maybe I do." They gasped at him.

"You _want_ to be in Slytherin?" Ron asked disgusted. Harry realized he shouldn't have said that.

"No, but I don't want to spend the next two weeks moping around. I'm going to enjoy these two weeks as much as I can." Harry marched off towards his new friends and led the way down to the dungeons.

"Something is definitely wrong. He hardly even said 'hello' after the summer break."

"We have to find out what's up."


	4. Who's That?

"Here we are

"Here we are." Harry looked around the dormitory, obviously impressed.

"I like it here. What's the password again?" Harry asked.

"Pure-bloods." Harry smirked.

"Good one," he said as he sat down on his new bed. "As we all are pure-blood. Okay, we have half an hour so I'll explain quickly. First I need to go to the bathroom." Harry hurried into the bathroom. "Dad!" he shouted into the keychain. His father's face appeared.

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore is doing an experiment and the fifth to seventh years got resorted. I'm in Slytherin but I told everyone that's because I speak Parseltongue. Anyways, I'm friends with the Slytehrins, and I wanted to tell them who I really am. Is that all right with you?" Harry said in one breath.

"Who are you telling?"

"Draco already knows, but I wanted to tell Blaise, Millicent, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"A good group to be with. Tell them if you wish, but be sure that nobody overhears."

"Yes, father. I better go." Harry jammed the keychain into his pocket as he walked back into his dormitory.

"Are you serious! That's so cool," Pansy said.

"Yeah, I know. I also decided that I'm going to stay in Slytherin," Harry said grinning. "But don't tell anyone about that. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay," Pansy said as she and Millicent hugged him. "Welcome to Slytherin!"

"Thanks. We better go. We need to make fools out of the stupid Gryffindors now." The others eagerly nodded as they ran to their classes. Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle followed Harry outside. Pansy was clutching onto his arm and the others were smiling smugly.

"What is he doing!" Hermione asked as the group approached them.

"Are they worshipping Harry?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. Hermione stood in shock.

"Hiya, Harry!" Hagrid said walking out of his hut. His eyes narrowed when he saw whom Harry was with.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry replied warmly. He might be in Slytherin, but he still liked Hagrid. The others heard him and imitated him.

"Why are you all saying 'hi' to me?" he asked suspiciously.

"It isn't a crime now to say 'hi' is it?" Harry asked innocently. He received a glare from the teacher.

"That wasn't even fun!" Draco complained as they ate dinner. "Gryffindors ruin everything!"

"Let's go," Harry said. He was done eating and didn't feel like waiting around. He wanted to talk to Clarida. His new friends stood up and as they walked down the corridor, Harry pulled the tiny snake out of his pocket.

"I'm bored," he hissed. The snake looked at him. "I like being in Slytherin, but I want to hurt the awful Gryffindors."

"You can only if you're careful." Harry face lit up.

"Will father give me permission?"

"If you don't get caught or hurt in any way, then yes." Harry smiled widely.

"Thanks Clarida. I'm going to make some plans."

"What were you talking about?" Draco asked Harry.

"Tell you when we get into the common room," Harry replied.

"Why not now? It's only us here."

"No, I can tell that two people are around. They aren't in invisible, but-" Harry turned abruptly pulling a tapestry away from the wall.

"Eek!" Hermione and Ron said as they tried to escape. Crabbe and Goyle pulled them back effortlessly.

"Why were you spying on us?" Harry asked them. They remained silent. "I could have let something slip!" he muttered loud enough for only the Slytherins to hear. "So why were you spying on us?"

"Why were you hissing?" Ron asked bravely.

"I was talking to my snake," Harry said pulling Clarida out of his pocket. "Now answer my question!"

"We were taking a short cut and heard the end as we were stepping out," Ron said attempting to pass it off as a good lie.

"Then why were you there the whole time?" Harry demanded.

"How did you know?" Hermione squeaked.

"I just did. Let's just say the snake told me." This wasn't true, but Harry didn't want to say the truth.

"Get away from me and NEVER listen to privet conversations again!" Harry said.

"Why? You sometimes do. I remember plenty of times at the burrow," Ron retorted.

"They weren't as privet as this. Besides, if they didn't want it to be heard, then they could have easily done just that." Harry marched away to the dungeons and his friends followed.

"We need to tell this to Ginny."

"You think!"

"Let's go eat. It's a new day. Come on!" Draco said dragging Harry out of his bed.

"No! Want to sleep," Harry muttered sleepily clutching onto his pillow.

"Come on. The mail comes in ten minutes." Harry rolled over and got dressed. He liked the Slytherin uniforms much better then his own from Gryffindor. At last he was ready and the tired group headed for the Great Hall. Harry had barely sat down when the owls soared into the room.

"Harry never gets owls. How come he has two with packages?" Hermione asked Ron curiously. Ginny shrugged.

"Hey! Harry, look out!" Millicent said as the owls knocked his pumpkin juice over. Harry untied the letters and packages quickly. He opened the letters. One was from his father and the other from Lucius Malfoy.

They both said that they were proud of him being in Slytherin. They were happy that he made friends with decent people and was having a great time. Harry skimmed them and reached for the parcels. The first one was from Draco's father and contained a basket of sweets. The one from his father also contained sweets, a new book about quidditch, and a message in Parseltongue to meet him in the Chamber of Secrets at ten in a fortnight. His friends could come along, too.

"Is that message in Parseltongue?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Yeah. I didn't know you could write it."

"Me neither. What does it say?"

"To meet my father in the Chamber of Secrets at ten in two weeks. You can come if you want." Draco nodded and told Pansy the news as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked over.

"What does it say?" Ron asked Hermione as she strained to look.

"It's in some kind of code. I must have seen something like this in Ancient Runes," she said.

Harry clutched onto his letter before noticing the three Gryffindors.

"What do you want?" he hissed angrily, jamming the letter into his pocket.

"What did you say?" Ron asked curiously. Harry cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" Harry asked again, this time in English.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see who sent you the parcels," Ginny said.

"Git," Draco said. He saw Harry's temper rising. As much as he wanted the mudblood and blood-traitors to be dead, he had promised to keep Harry out of trouble. Killing his old friends would get his friend into a lot of trouble.

"Let's go, Harry," Draco said. Harry didn't move, but a muscle in his jaw twitched. "Come on, Jerry," he whispered. Harry glared at the Gryffindors and walked out of the room.

"Don't do that again unless you want yourselves killed," he said as he followed his friend. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles as they moved towards the three.

"Don't bother. They're not worth it," Draco called over his shoulder.

"Did you recognize it?" Ron asked when they were out of earshot.

"No-yes!" Hermione said suddenly her jaw dropping and her eyes widening. "Oh no! I'm almost positive it was Parseltongue. Of course it is _very_ rare and it is hardly ever written. But I have once seen a short letter in a book. I think it was the same symbols. You can only understand it if you speak Parseltongue, so unless we hear what it says from Harry or some other Slytherin who he told, we have no chance of knowing what it says."

"But who would write to Harry in Parseltongue? Nobody knows it except-"

"Yes, Ron. Except for you-know-who. And Harry is in Slytherin hanging out with the children of Death Eaters!"

"No Hermione. I'm sure you're wrong. Harry will snap out of it when he comes back to Gryffindor. He can't be talking to you-know-who. He would kill Harry. Maybe it's blackmail?" Ginny suggested her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah, you're right. I know lots of symbols that look like that. It can't be Parseltongue. Besides Harry has tried to kill you-know-who lots of times. He wouldn't be on his side. I can't believe we are even suggesting that Harry is bad!" Hermione exclaimed trying to believe what she was saying.

"Harry is really good. I bet that he is just trying to make it through the time he has to spend in Slytherin. He is being rude to us, because he is trying to make 'friends' with the Slytherins. He doesn't want to be attacked by them. In less then two weeks, Harry will be with us again and hate the Slytherins." Ginny was sure she was right.

"Uh huh. It all fits. Good job, Ginny. Let's give Harry a rest," Ron said as they marched off towards their common room.


	5. The Bad Side

"Today we have been in school for two weeks

"Today we have been in school for two weeks. When I say so, you may move to your old house and receive your schedule. Go!" Dumbledore said at breakfast two weeks after the experimental sorting had happened. There was rustling throughout the hall as students moved back to be with their old friends. Nobody stayed where they were, except-

"Where is Harry? Did he sit down on the other end of the table?" Ron asked Hermione. She looked around, but couldn't see him. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and gasped.

"What?" Ron asked spinning around to look at the Slytherins. Harry was still there, talking with his new friends. He looked really happy. Ron nudged Ginny who turned to stare. In less then a minute, every pupil and teacher had their eyes on Harry.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" Draco asked him. Harry shrugged.

"I guess that they're shocked that I haven't moved back to Gryffindor." Draco smiled.

"You're sure you want to stay?" Harry glared at him.

"Sure? I'm positive!" Harry ate a muffin greedily. Everyone was still staring at him as if he had four heads. Harry had had enough. He stood on top of the Slytherin table and spoke to the near silent hall.

"Why are you all staring at me? Because I have decided to stay in Slytherin? That's just stupid because it's my choice. No matter what house I'm in, I am still the same person. I'm sick of all this hatred. You can be the most popular kid but if you talk to a Slytherin, then everyone hates you. So just stop it. I would rather be in Slytherin then Gryffindor. I know that sounds unbelievable, but it's true. I don't care what you think of me. I know where I belong and who my real friends are. I just wish I had listened to the sorting hat in my first year, because it told me I would do well in Slytherin. Then I wouldn't be in this mess."

Harry finished his speech and jumped off of the table. As he walked out of the door, he heard the Slytherins clap for him. Everyone else was to stunned to do anything. He heard someone run after him and turned to see Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent chasing after him. They all hugged him and he smiled at them.

"I can't believe you just said that to the entire school," Draco said grinning back at Harry.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on Dumbledore's face. He didn't know what had hit him," Pansy added. By now, the group had attracted quite a lot of attention from the other students.

"So it's true? Famous Harry Potter is going to be a Slytherin?" Someone said and smirked. Harry saw Ron turning away from him after saying this. Before anyone could stop him, Harry turned to look at the boy. He didn't want to permanently hurt or kill him. Harry raised his right hand and Ron fell over.

"What happened here?" McGonagall asked running over to the unconscious Ron. She turned to face Harry.

"Nothing. I only raised my hand." Harry raised his left hand and fought himself to remain calm.

"Detention, potter! This is an illegal curse where the victim is unconscious for three months if not treated immediately. Come to my office now!" Flitwick took Ron and Harry followed McGonagall to her office. Draco followed wearing the invisibility cloak Harry had slipped to him as he walked by.

"Where did you learn this?" she asked sharply. "It is far beyond NEWT level. It's as hard to do as an animagus transformation. Even harder. I have never even met a person who could perform this accurately!"

"I read it in a book," Harry answered simply. McGonagall shook her head and asked Harry to go to Dumbledore. He shrugged and went to find the old man who already knew everything that had happened.

"What book was this?" he asked Harry. Harry replied that he couldn't remember. Dumbledore looked into the green eyes of the boy and tried to read his mind. To his great surprise, Harry blocked him easily.

"When did you learn this? Who taught you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I learned it by myself recently." It was partly true.

"I don't know what is happening, but it matters not. You are a good boy, Harry. I just can't see why you would want to stay in Slytherin. You have not a drop of bad blood in you, Harry. Go back to Gryffindor. Your loyalties and friends await you there."

"Yes, professor," Harry said and he stood up to leave. He was going to go to Gryffindor, but never would he stay.

"Harry! You're back!" Hermione said running to him.

"Get of me, you filthy mudblood." Hermione looked at him, completely shocked. Her eyes widened, but Ginny's narrowed.

"It's nice to have you back, Harry," Ginny said.

"I'm not staying here." Harry laughed. "Didn't you hear me this morning? I belong in Slytherin."

"About that, um, what happened in your first year with the sorting hat?" Hermione asked nervously.

"It said I belonged in Slytherin, but I begged it to put me in Gryffindor. Okay?" Harry said irritably.

"Okay."

"Well, I came here to tell you that if either of you, or Ron, ever come near me again, then you will be in so much pain you'll wish you were never born." Ginny snorted and Harry silently said, 'Crucio,' Ginny wiggled in pain for a minute before Harry lifted the curse and turned around on his heal.

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Hermione asked frantically. Ginny was crying.

"That hurt so much! I can only imagine what it would be like if it was on for a while."

"If what was on for a while?"

"That was an unforgivable curse, Hermione!"

"Wow. Harry is turning to the Dark Side. He placed at unforgivable curse on you and he did it silently. We don't learn that until sixth year! And it is really hard apparently. Especially for a curse."

"Hermione, something is wrong with Harry. I think it might be too late, but it's worth getting hit with that curse again if it means having Harry as our friend again."

"Alright."

"Is the plan ready?" Draco asked Harry.

"Yup. Good-bye mudbloods. I can't wait until we are out of Hogwarts. In three years, I can become the next Dark Lord."

"What is his problem?" Ron asked Ginny and Hermione in the Hospital Wing. He had been treated immediately, and was wide awake and talking to one of his best friends and his younger sister.

"We don't know Ron," Ginny said honestly.

"But to use the Crutiatus Curse on you! You don't think that he's under some kind of spell do you?" Ron asked suddenly.

"It's a possibility," Hermione said, though she sounded doubtful.


End file.
